Forgotten Memories
by Puppeteer of Chaos
Summary: The re-edited, re-made, re-everything story of 'A Different Side'. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon was tricked to join Luke and had forgotten everything about Camp Half-Blood. His mind trying to grasp forgotten memories, that the Titan Kronos is blocking. Will Percy be saved from the clutches of the evil Titan, or will he stay in the dark forever? Set in Sea of Monsters
1. Chapter 1

**~[Author's Notes]~**

I'm re-uploading the whole thing, because I think I'm improving in writing. (Plus I'm… how should we say… avoiding some stuff given to me by my teacher. Yup totally not procrastinating.) Yeah. BTW, If I get any wrong information PLEASE PM or review me RIGHT away. 'Cus I'm either guessing what stuff look or work like, or I have another source. Thanks in advance!

**Percy's Point Of View**

I deflected Luke's slash and tried to feign a cut to his left. He immediately attacked my right and had my sword flying out of my hand. I growled.

"Luke! Snap outta this! The Titans are controlling you! What about Annabeth huh?" I yelled, trying to sound brave. But really I was just really scared on what was gonna happen next. But then I heard a small squeak to my right. I saw Annabeth and Tyson held together by the two bear monsters. Suddenly it dawned to me. Luke distracted me!

"Let t-them go Luke!" I shouted "They're not part of this!" He must've seen my face pale up because he just smirked.

"I'll let them go if you join me Percy. I swear on the river of Styx I wouldn't hurt them if you join us" He said, and if it were possible, I paled even more.

"Never!" But then my _very_ small moment of bravery was broken by the two bears when they prepared their mouths over their heads, though I think I saw a face of disgust on the bear holding Tyson. Is this what my destiny is? Failing my second ever quest? I couldn't believe it!

"Fine! Let them go, and I want you to let them go SAFELY or I won't cooperate at all!" My eyes were close to crying and Luke took this opportunity to hit me on the head with the hilt of his sword.

**LUKEROCKS THISISALINEBREAK LUKEROCKS**

I woke up in a small room on a deluxe bed and it would've been better if there weren't two dracaenas on both sides.

"He issssss awake! We mussssst tell Luke" ugly number one said. Ugly number two nodded. I shuddered. They both wore greek armor until their waists. They were holding tridents with the color ugly red to match their eyes. Ugly number 2 started to go outside, while Ugly no. one stayed behind. Shame. I tried to check my pocket if Riptide was there. Obviously not. Maybe I can make strangle this monster with my pillow. Yes, that'll work. But before I could even grab my pillow, the door opened to reveal Luke.

"Ah! Percy you're finally awake! Didn't know I knocked you out until tomorrow" He snickered at his own joke, but I didn't laugh. I got up from the bed and I glared at him.

"I thought we were allies Percy, why are you looking at me like that?" He teased innocently.

"You know why!" I growled and my eyes squinted at him. Then his eyes suddenly turned stern.

"Let's not forget who's in charge here, Percy." He said tauntingly. My hand instinctively was on my back pocket to get Riptide. I cursed when it wasn't there. Luke sighed,

"Ugh, Percy you're making this harder than it has to be." He looked at the monster behind me—I had forgotten she was there and nodded. She pushed me, grumbling about how stupid and arrogant demigods are.

"Come along Percy, you need a tour." He said simply. I was quiet, I could still escape, I didn't swear yet, so I'm still safe to go. Besides, once I knew the ins and out of this boat, I could tell Chiron, and we could launch some surprise attack or something.

**- Time Skip 2 Hours -**

This was it. Luke explained every single place here, (even a stinky monster hatchery) and I could escape. I noticed we arrived in the deck of the ship.

"Well Percy, the tours over… and I have a little surprise for you." He gestured to his right and suddenly I choked. There, a person with blonde hair was besidea monster grinning grotesquely.

"Annabeth… LUKE! Why is she still on the ship!" I yelled, and almost strangled him, if it weren't for the monsters around him.

"Oh that's not the surprise, I assure you…" He said. I had a bad feeling and slowly turned to Annabeth. Her yellow hair started to grow orange, then finally red. She also started getting taller and her nails were becoming sharp talons. Her grey eyes started glowing red, and started to scare the living bejeesus in me. W-what?!

"Hehe. Welcome to Kronos' Side, Percy." Luke started to say darkly and I collapsed. Annabeth was an empousa… How could I have SO stupid?! The real Annabeth was probably back at Camp Half Blood… Gods, why me?

**~[Author's Notes]~**

I hope that was way better than the first one. Because I think it is. I mean, this is almost 1000 words! The first one, just barely 200 words! I feel proud. You should be proud. Because… Uh, I say so. Please rate and review! And-

Percy: You're just making this long 'cus you want to have 1000 words,

SHH DON'T SAY THAT A LOUD. THEY MIGHT STILL NOT NOTICE.

Luke: Ugh, at this rate, this author's notes might become even longer than the story it self.

B-But Luke, I made you here! And you're not OOC! Why you guys so mean?

Percy & Luke: Because we can.

*Sobs in a corner

Luke: Anyway, since the author isn't available anymore, we have some disclaimers she forgot to put up.

*Sobs louder

Luke: Percy, will you do the honors?

Percy: The author doesn't own the characters or the book itself. She only owns the plot and some OCs. (Man, not even all the OCs are hers)

*Loud Whimpers are heard throughout the whole fanfic.

Luke: Which reminds me, all the OCs submitted when this story was first uploaded are still here. And…

**ONE THOUSAND WORDS! That's right!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for that wonderful comment, Ying Li! :D You made my day.

And this will be a re-make of 'A Different Side' (Which I'm keeping up to show people how stupid it was and how better THIS is) but I'm not sure if everything WILL be the same. So there's that. Onwards to the story!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

After Percy fell down, Luke sat down next to his body and called Alabaster, the strongest Hecate kid, and whispered him something to which he nodded.

"Incantere; Obliviate" He said and told Luke that it was done. Luke raised his eye, thinking it was done too quickly but was reassured when Kronos' knifelike voice confirmed it.

_The deed is done, Luke. Do no doubt Alabaster's promise._

To which he nodded of course, trying not to disrespect the Titan.

_My Lord, what will we tell him when he wakes up? No doubt that he has no memories at all. _Luke thought mentally, trying hard to make his mind not drift to off topic things like _When's lunch? _Or _Killed any demigods lately?_

_We tell him the gods have betrayed him of course! He will have little to no memories of Camp Half-Blood, so that will make it easier than it already is._

_What about the monster he brought with him?_

_Since you foolishly promised to see him safely go, send him back in a small row boat._

Luke shuddered and glanced to his right. He saw the… Cyclopes Percy brought and it was being guarded by three demigods. He couldn't really do anything to him anyways. Having promised in the river of styx. He quickly followed Lord Kronos' orders and soon was watching the Cyclopes snoring away in the rowboat.

"Master, the boy, he was awoken!" A dracanae said, and he nodded. It had been so hard to make this dracanae look like Annabeth, but simply the look of Percy Jackson was enough. He slowly walked back to Percy's room. He opened his door and found a confused looking teenagers sitting on the bed.

"I'm… I'm- Who am I?" He asked Luke, having no idea what was happening. Luke smiled.

"You're Perseus Jackson, kid. You're a demigod! Half Man, Half God." He responded and the Percy scrunched his eyebrows.

"But wait… I don't… Remember anything… Can you please help me?"

"Sure, Perce'. We were actually fighting monsters off when you got amnesia" Luke said, his response earning a giant look of surprise on Percy

"M-monsters? Like-Like, Minotaurs?" Percy asked, and Luke nodded.

"We were having a friendly spar when they accidentally hit you too hard on the head."

" Hit me… Too hard?" Luke grinned

"This happened more than one time y'know. You were really clumsy."

"Sorry?"

"Hmm… Nothing. Anyways, basic info here, Your name is Perseus Jackson (But we call you Percy), you're thirteen and your dad abandoned you."

"My… What? Dad? Never knew him… Only had my mom. Speaking of which, where- Where is she?" Percy started looking around.

"We.. left her in Manhatten. If you want we can go get her." Luke cursed mentally, forgetting about her mom

"It's alright, I bet this ship's real dangerous 'cause there are monsters around it."

"How'd you know it was a ship?" Luke raised his eyes. He might still have memories—

"It's weird, I feel the waves hitting the ship…"

"Ah…" Luke sighed in relief.

"Who was my dad?"

"Sorry?"

"Who was my dad?"

"Oh! Uh, Poseidon"

"The god of the seas!?" Percy burst in excitement. "You mean, I have cool water powers?! That is SO cool!" Luke looked bitterly at him, remembering Thalia.

"Sometimes it can kill people Percy…" Luke said, and Percy immediately frowned.

"Did you know some who…?"

Luke teared up a bit, "Yes… But let's talk about this later." He said carefully. He led Percy away to the deck of the ship.

"… And this is the main deck." He said, finally completing his SECOND tour of the day.

"Are those.. The monsters you were talking about? Cool! I remember this one! I think, uh. Te-Telk-"

"Telekhine." Luke finished, nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah! The dog… Thingy. Yeah" He shut up when one of the monsters shot him a look. Luke frowned at them and they bared their fangs and grinned non chalantly.

"Uhuh, I can see their not meant to… Smile…" Percy grimaced/whispered to Luke, to which he cracked a small grin. Suddenly, a girl came over to them and spoke to Luke in hurried whispers.

"Is this the boy?" She asked, she looked sixteen at most, and she examined Percy from head to toe. (Which didn't really boost his self-esteem even when Luke says he's 'popular' here)

"Can we talk about this later? He does have ears you know." Luke said. He could see the face of relief in Percy's face after she backed away. Though she did look angry.

"Fine, we'll talk later." She said, obviously annoyed. After she went away, Percy asked who she was.

"That was Caroline. She's… Not that much of a person to hang out with huh?" He said trying to make the mood lighter. Percy shook his head.

"You got that right!" He said. Suddenly, they heard a growl of a hungry stomach. Both boys looked awkwardly at each other before deciding (saying at the same time)

"Lunch"

* * *

**~[Author's Notes]**

Hmm, so they finally met Caroline, good, great. and Um. I can't say that much. I'll try to update everyday, (No guarantees I get writers block often, I mean, We're exploring some new stuff here, ya'know?) Not much action, we're just trying to know what it would be like with Luke, and I hope I'm doing okay.

Luke: You wish, I kept frowning!

*sticks out tongue* I don't really care, as long as you're doing SOMEthing to show you're not pleased.

Luke: Hmmph *crosses arms

Percy: Anyways, the disclaimers again, the author will never, ever, EVER own ME or Luke, or ANYTHING from PJATO.

T-that's a bit too mean Percy! Wahhh! *sobbings from last chapter is heard

*Both boys stick out their tongues

Percy & Luke: You cry too much

;-; You guys are mean. BTW, 1000 wooooords! I'm fabulous that way. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**~[Author's Notes]~**

**Alright, I haven't updated the last few days because I was busy. I got annoyed when my mom suddenly announced we were going biking out of nowhere at Sunday.**

**.**

Luke regretted saying he had enough time until dinner now. Caroline had called him. So, he stood in front of her room with a dirty polo shirt, with baggy pants. Caroline simply wore a white shirt accompanied with jeans. But then her eyes ruined the picture. Her bright golden eyes seemed to loom everywhere. She had pale skin and a curvy body, but she was almost always grumpy.

"How's this 'Poseidon's' kid?" She asked, saying as if Poseidon was the most horrible name.

"He has a _name,_ Caroline," Luke snorted "He's getting used to all the demigod stuff, so I guess that's good." Luke said. Caroline looked at him in a glaringly way, even though he was just defending Percy.

"I don't _care _Luke, but what I do care, is that he doesn't remember. You moron could just RUIN everything. Have you told him anything to support Kronos yet? Because I swear, if you lose him, you'll have wished to join Percy." She growled, and Luke gulped.

"I'll… I'll get on with that, heh." Luke said nervously. The door swung open and Luke suddenly found himself out of the room. Wind was howling, even though none of the windows were open, and Luke knew that Caroline was using her freaky nature powers. Not to mention useful.

"Now get your ass actually doing something on this god-forsaken ship." With that last note, Caroline slammed her door and Luke was immediately out of sight.

LINEBREAK

**PERCY'S POV**

I watched Luke pulverize the dummy in front of him. Stab, jab, slash, hack, it looked natural whenever he was fighting. Luke had said I used to have skills like him, but then forgot how too. I know right, I sound super heroic. But Luke didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Percy, come here, I'll teach you how to jab." Luke called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and walked over to Luke. I got out Riptide, but Luke shook his head.

"Percy, no need for that sword, I have a better one for you." Luke said. He showed me the sword he was using. "It's called Backbiter, it used to be my own sword, but I want it to be yours." I looked at the sleek sword with bronze and steel on both sides.

"R-really? Wow! Thanks Luke! Y-you've been so nice to me ever since I woke up, How could I ever repay you?" I took the sword from Luke and I probably had a dumb expression on my face as I gaped at it. I couldn't help it though.

"Well. You're due for some exercises Percy, can't defeat the gods while you're… Um… Puny." Luke said, trying to hide a smirk. I just blushed beet red but then I was serious, I'd do anything to return Luke's favor

"Anyways, do some rounds around the ships. Three aught to do, you should go and start now." Luke said. Percy looked at him, "Now."

.

Percy was sweating bullets by the time he was done. It was, after all, a huge ship, he was almost out of it by the half second round.

"L-Luke, am I done yet?" Percy asked/whined.

"Hm… Yeah, sure. This is proof that you need to exercise." Luke said, relaxing a blue foldable chair.

"Yeah, sure. While your just relaxing there!" I wheezed out. Luke just grinned happily. Yup, he could definitely be a big brother. I glared at him. He offered me a jug filled with water, and I got immediately.

"Woah! Slow down champ!" He exclaimed as I was chugging down pretty much everything. I felt instantly refreshed, but my stomach felt bloated. Luke looked at me wide eyed, but shook his head and muttered something.

"Anyways… Let's train, for real now." He said, he led me through a maze of monsters and passengers who were staring dumbly at the monsters. We ended up in the training arena.

"So, show me your fighting stance, Perce." Luke said. I spread my legs and set Backbiter on my right hand. Luke took one look at me and laughed.

"Oh my gods, what is THAT?" He asked, laughing out loud. "F-First off, you grip it like this." I blushed beet red and followed how Luke held it.

"When you grip it like this, it encourages more movement," He said, finally calming down from laughing too hard. He gripped it like how a person would shake a hand. "Okay, now that you know, show me a strike."

"Um… Okay, uh… Like this?" I asked, then slashed forward, hitting the head of the dummy.

"It's good, but… Try this." Luke said, he gripped his sword and slashed the right and left of the dummy. "People tend forget to protect their sides sometimes." Luke sighed, as if he knew what the after effects were, which I'm pretty sure he knows. I copied what he did and smiled in glee after he gave me a thumbs up.

"I think I've seen enough, I'll make up a schedule for you to follow tomorrow, but for today, enjoy the little freedom you'll have." Luke said, cutting me off my thoughts. I groaned, but elated that I didn't have to start until tomorrow. At least it was something.

"Here's the sheath of Backbiter." Luke said, handing me a sword sheath. I took it, and put in Backbiter. The blade was wicked sharp, and I really didn't want to cut myself on it.

"Thanks Luke! I'd be lost without you…" I said. I saw something flash in his eyes, but I ignored it. I was probably imagining it anyways. "I think… A nap is now needed." I said dramatically. I sat down on the chair Luke was sitting on earlier and made myself comfortable. I wasn't getting off this chair for anytime soon. Luke chuckled and started waling away.

"Percy, do you want anything from the café? I hear they have killer bacon." Luke said. It was tempting. My stomach screamed _yes! _But me feet yelled _NO!_

"Could you _please _get me some?" I asked, putting on some puppy eyes. Luke's eyes softened.

"Sure Perce'. I'll bring you some blue pancakes too." He said, "Now go and rest, don't go anywhere all right?" I snorted.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere, Luke." I said smiling slightly. "Besides, sitting is much more comfortable than going anywhere." I set my arms on the back of my head and closed my eyes.

"Okay, your majesty." Luke said. I opened my eyes enough to see him rolling his eyes. "I'll be back Percy." He said.

"I'll be waiting Luke!" I called out. I made myself even more comfortable on the chair and relaxed.

.

I felt something shake me, and smelled an incredible bacon-y smell. I opened my eyes to see Luke shaking me.

"And the zombie lives!" Luke said. My head hurt a bit, which didn't make sense. It was like I was remembering a dream or something. I shook my head and took the plate from Luke. The ship was kind of red from the sunset, so now my stomach was really growling.

"Fenks Fwuke." I mumbled, as I chowed down on my blue pancakes and bacon. Luke grinned. I tried to smile, but my mouth was busy on my meal. I finished my food, and happily patted my stomach.

"Ahh. I feel like I haven't eaten for weeks!" I said, and Luke chuckled. I felt pretty much at home. Well, aside from the occasional monsters here and there, it felt like home. I guess… It is home.

**~[Author's Notes]~ **

This was actually supposed to be 1500 words, but uh. Yeah. I got a bit lazy. XD

Percy: Lazy butt *sticks out tongue

*Frowns I gave you bacon! Y u no happy?!

Luke: Just because

*suddenly, Caroline appears

Luke: What the?! What are you doing here?!

Caroline: To drag your sorry ass back to the story and train Percy. We're going to be skipping like… 2-3 weeks? Yeah.

Percy: W-What?! I have to exercise?! NO! YOU WON'T MAKE ME! AHHHHHHHH!

Luke: If I'm going down, so are you! *drags Percy

Caroline: Okay, while their busy, I'll just say the disclaimers. Puppeteer Of Chaos does not own PJATO. Child of Kronos is the person who owns me, (She barely owns any OC XD).

And…. I totally didn't procrastinate for like, 2 weeks :((( Ha, hahaha. I'm so funny.

Caroline: All right, I'll be going to make sure Luke actually trains Percy instead of just chowing down on food. He's pretty stubborn.

Luke: I HEARD THAT!

Caroline: I DON'T CARE!

BTW, here are some review answers!

**WhatUpMyPeeps: **Thanks, I occasionally write stuff, and I like to think I improve, even slightly. Though I'm not good at summarizing. XD Thanks for being reading my new version!

**Ataxia Black**: Yes. Yes, that's my motto in life whenever I do something stupid with my best friend! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Sneak PeakAuthors Notes

**Hello, my lovely readers! I... I'm sorry for posting not as early, and... yeah... I feel super bad about not informing anyone, y'know. Regret. I feel that everyday nowadays, but that's to be expected in life I think. Anyways, As you all know, I'm a slow updater, so... It takes time to make a chapter, but here's all I've been able to write. **

* * *

**~[Author's Notes]~**

… If you have probably noticed, I have a new… COVER PHOTO FOR FORGOTTEN MEMORIES! :D

If you think it's not nice, too bad. I like it, and my best friend made it, (though if you could read the lower right, it says I did the CHB logo and right hand, and shorts. I'm so helpful sometimes) and she rocks! I'm too 'kilig' right now. Basically feels. :DDD

.

**Percy's Pov**

I collapsed on my bed. Wasn't surprising if you were training for two-three weeks. Training with Luke? Isn't pleasant, especially with Caroline. Whenever she was watching Luke seemed to be pushing me harder. It got harder the next day. He finally gave me a day off today, but it still wasn't enough. I mean, try sparring with Luke, exercising and controlling water powers every day? I thought controlling your powers would've been cool, but it isn't, especially with Caroline as the teacher.

"Percy! I've got some cherry coke for 'ya!" Luke yelled. I groaned.

"I might be a little busy relaxing Luke!" I yelled back. I heard a chuckle outside. I heard the door open and Luke came in holding a soda in right, grinning smugly and swaggered to my side. He gets a bit annoying sometimes.

"Come on! That should've been easy Perce'." Luke said.

"Go away…"I said, my voice muffled. My bed was the same bed I was on when I first woke up in Luke's ship. I felt too tired to care.

"Aw come on Perce, we're no doing anything hard today, just a couple of greek lessons here and there."

I groaned louder, "But that sounds bo-o-ring!"

"Percy, you do know if we do that, we'll actually see the monsters themselves right? Doesn't that sound cool?" Luke said, that got my interest,

"… Give me five minutes of rest please?"

* * *

**Author's Response**

**Riven Waters:** Luke was shown as bitter and angry at the gods, but that didn't mean he wasn't like a teen like he's supposed to be. He was a GREAT GREAT GREAT character, though, I think he's gonna get a helluva kick from Caroline, XD.

**NEW FAVORITE-RS**

**RinzlerIsTron123 **and **Kira66**

**NEW FOLLOWERS**

**musicislife11101**, **bookworkultimate**, **alyaJackson**, and **StellaCartoonLover****  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**~[Author's Notes]~**

… If you have probably noticed, I have a new… COVER PHOTO FOR FORGOTTEN MEMORIES! :D

If you think it's not nice, too bad. I like it, and my best friend made it, (though if you could read the lower right, it says I did the CHB logo and right hand, and shorts. I'm so helpful sometimes) and she rocks! I'm too 'kilig' right now. Basically feels. :DDD

.

**Percy's Pov**

I collapsed on my bed. Wasn't surprising if you were training for two-three weeks. Training with Luke? Isn't pleasant, especially with Caroline. Whenever she was watching Luke seemed to be pushing me harder. It got harder the next day. He finally gave me a day off today, but it still wasn't enough. I mean, try sparring with Luke, exercising and controlling water powers every day? I thought controlling your powers would've been cool, but it isn't, especially with Caroline as the teacher.

"Percy! I've got some cherry coke for 'ya!" Luke yelled. I groaned.

"I might be a little busy relaxing Luke!" I yelled back. I heard a chuckle outside. I heard the door open and Luke came in holding a soda in right, grinning smugly and swaggered to my side. He gets a bit annoying sometimes.

"Come on! That should've been easy Perce'." Luke said.

"Go away…"I said, my voice muffled. My bed was the same bed I was on when I first woke up in Luke's ship. I felt too tired to care.

"Aw come on Perce, we're no doing anything hard today, just a couple of Greek lessons here and there."

I groaned louder, "But that sounds bo-o-ring!"

"Percy, you do know if we do that, we'll actually see the monsters themselves right? Doesn't that sound cool?" Luke said, that got my interest,

"… Give me five minutes of rest please?"

.

Greek History was OK I guess, but it was still boring. The fact I could see the monsters themselves was immensely cool. As Luke droned on about the speed of a Pegasus, I passed the time by looking at random stuff.

The 'classroom' I was in, was kinda improvised. This was actually where people train, so I could hear the grunts and pants of other demigods who were fighting, running, or… anything really. Luke's ship had a huge deck, but it turned into a Demigod Training Area. I was seated at the far right, where a curved pillar stood to support the floor above me, and there was a rollable chalkboard in front of me. I was seating on a white chair, and a round table to write (Or sleep) on.

"Percy, are you even paying attention?" Luke said, and I nodded absentmindedly. His eyes studied me, and sighed. He called in a monster, a Telekhine I think, and he - She? It? Strutted in front of the board, as if he were a model. I stifled a laugh, and I could see Luke laughing a bit.

"Right, uh… Where was I? Yeah, This is a telekhine. It created most of our weapons. You know that sword I gave you? Backbiter? They made that sword. Pretty cool, huh?" He said, and I nodded in agreement.

I studied the Telekhine a bit, it's Doberman-y face had its tongue sticking out like a dog, and it's flippers was on it's side. This Telekhine really was trying to be a model, and I snickered inside. If you could imagine a really fat guy, with a dog's face, and flippers modeling, you could see where I was going.

I felt a gaze behind me, and I looked behind. Instantly, I felt all my happiness dissipate. Caroline was studying me, again. Uneasily, I looked back to Luke. Luke saw Caroline, and I felt a tension.

"Percy? I think that's enough… I'll be talking about some matters with… Caroline for a while. Please go to your room." Luke said, and the last sentence did not sound like a request. I nodded, sensing Luke's distress, and sprinted out of there.

.

I was running in a corridor filled with doors, and I didn't notice someone until I bumped into her, and we both fell down, and the girl squeaked.

"Oh Gods, I am so sorry!" I said, and she just groaned.

"Git' off me!" She said, keeping her eyes closed. I got off her, as quick as I could, and muttered an apology. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Damn right you should say that!" She huffed in annoyance and cleaned her skirt. She had dark hair with blue eyes; she wore a white button up shirt with a dark skirt. She was a little bit taller than me, and her gaze stared icily at me, as if judging me. She took one last look and walked away irritably to a room near my far right.

I ripped my eyes away from her, and looked for my room, which I think was at the end of the room. I opened my door, and collapsed on my bed.

_Well today was a good day. _I thought before falling asleep.

.

**~[Author's Notes]~**

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I FEEL SO BAD, ESPECIALLY FOR THIS EXTRA SHORT CHAPTER.

Author does not own PJO.

**Author's Responses**

**SetFireToTheRainbow: **Thanks! I should get better in updating though, :(

**Riven Waters: **Update, ready to read! :D, and no, Kronos can't make a 16 (or18) year old baby, that theory is wrong. :PPP

**NEW FAVORITE-RS**

**SetFireToTheRainbow**, and **henrie locker**

**NEW FOLLOWERS**

**starcrossed68**, **henrie locker**, and **ApolloTheFirst**


End file.
